1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to integral skin polyurethane foam. More particularly, the present invention relates to integral skin rigid polyurethane foam which contains a polyoxyethylene capped polyether polyol and uses water as an auxiliary blowing agent.
Integral skin rigid polyurethane foams having high impact strength, high heat distortion, and flame retardant properties are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,482.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention applies to integral skin rigid polyurethane foam compositions and their preparation. These foams exhibit improved compressive strength and flexural strength.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, reference is made to the following detailed description and the examples thereof.